


One story ends and a new one begins

by Divinemoonprincessprime



Series: The Moon star's journey(part 1) [8]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, changing dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinemoonprincessprime/pseuds/Divinemoonprincessprime
Summary: With a truce between the Autobots and Decepticons, Galaxy is able to focus on finding Quintessa and stopping her. However with her defeat comes Celeste ready to finish what she started
Series: The Moon star's journey(part 1) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687963
Kudos: 1





	One story ends and a new one begins

**Author's Note:**

> And done. Sorry about taking so long, I did say it would be rather long. I am so sorry about the fight scene I'm not the best at them. Anyways the next part begins her journey with our favourite animatronics.

Galaxy was in her office going over papers she attained and a massive map on a cork board. She had been marking spots Quintessa could be hiding in. Except it was much harder than it seemed. The leader of the Quintessons was sneaky and refused to be caught. 

Galaxy groaned and rubbed her temples. 

"How hard is it to find the one responsible for nearly resurrecting the Cybertronian equivalent of Satan." she muttered to herself. 

Unaware to her someone had entered her office and watched as she scrambled around. He raised an eyebrow at Galaxy before speaking. 

"Are you certain you are not my brother's child? he asked and Galaxy jumped. 

She turned around and gave the man an annoyed look. 

"Yes Megatron. I am very certain I am not related to Optimus. Besides wouldn't you already know if he had children?" she asked. 

"You have a point child. Now what are you doing?" the Warlord asked. 

"Trying to track down Quintessa." she grumbled. 

Megatron then froze in shock. He prayed he miss heard her but he knew he didn't. He then grabbed Galaxy's jaw in a rather tight grip. 

"I suggest you stay out of this matter this time. This is one thing poking your nose into that will get you in her line of sight." he growled. 

"I know that but the sooner we find her, the sooner we can stop her. I don't like the fact she can mess with someone's head and brainwash them." Galaxy snapped freeing her jaw. 

"She will kill you because of what you did.' Megatron told her. 

"Not the first time someone wanted to kill me. I mean I already have to deal with you and an aunt who hates me for even existing. So Quintessa won't be a problem." Galaxy said unaware of what came out of her mouth. 

"You have a what?" Megatron seethed. 

Galaxy then paled as her previous comment went through her mind. She looked at Megatron in horror before he grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of her office. The Warlord however was livid. The girl had a family member who hated her for living. 

How was that even a thing. He soon found his brother in the library. He would have rolled his eyes if he wasn't so angry. 

"Your favourite pet has something to tell you Prime." Megatron snarled getting Optimus's attention and shoving Galaxy over to him. 

"Galaxy? Is something wrong?" Optimus asked her. 

"There's something I forgot to mention about my family." Galaxy said pulling on her sleeve nervous. 

She didn't want to say anything due to the fear of Celeste killing them like she did to the girls. 

"What about your family?" he asked. 

"Serena and I have an aunt but she's a monster. She hates me for existing and I don't know why." Galaxy explained as tears welled up in her eyes. 

Optimus immediately hugged her and held her tightly. Witnessing this both brothers saw Galaxy was a child forced to grow up far too fast and put into situations that terrified her. 

"Why didn't you say anything. We could have helped." the Autobot leader said. 

"You can't. She killed mine and Serena's best friends, our family, because they were protecting me. She'll kill all of you as well. I don't want that to happen." Galaxy said sobbing. 

"Like she could kill us." Megatron growled. 

"She can do what I can but darker and more powerful. She was the previous Keeper of the Imperial Silver Crystal before me. Celeste has more training and power than I do. There is a reason I try to get my magic stronger. And I think she was the one who turned all of you human." Galaxy explained as Optimus let her go. 

She then sat down on one of the couches as the brothers looked at one another. This did not sit well with them at all. But one thing came to mind and they wanted to know. 

"Galaxy, how old were you when you dealt with her the first time?" Optimus asked walking over to her. 

"I was fifteen. And before that I was ten when I started protecting Earth." she admitted not looking at either leader. 

"You were a sparkling when you began keeping this planet safe?!" Megatron snarled demanding an answer. 

"Yeah but to be honest I had no choice in the matter." Galaxy explained and they both winced. 

"Still you were a child and had to grow up fast." Optimus said looking at the human he grew close to. 

"True but you have seen me act like a child too." Galaxy pointed out now smiling. 

"I don't want to know." Megatron said after seeing his brother's expression. 

Galaxy giggled before standing up and was about to leave when she heard Megatron speak. 

"Also the brat was looking for Quintessa." he said and Optimus had a look of horror. 

"Galaxy why are you looking for her?" Optimus asked. 

"So she can be stopped. I don't like the thought of her being out there." the young woman explained as she turned around to look at them. 

"I understand that Galaxy but this is one enemy I do not want you to face let alone fight. With what happened she will not be happy with you. I do not want you to engage her at all. Am I clear." Optimus said. 

Galaxy nodded understanding. She could locate her but not face her. The blonde understood Optimus's reasoning. Quintessa would be out to get her because of their previous battle with her. 

This was one enemy she could not underestimate 

_Three weeks later_

Galaxy groaned in pain as she attempted to move. Quintessa had been the one to find her and Galaxy tried to get away but couldn't. Quintessa beat her black, blue and bloody mess. The girl tried to get up on her feet but couldn't. 

"How amusing you are the girl who the Primes chose to barer the title. You can barely fight me." Quintessa mocked. 

"I promised Optimus I wouldn't and that I would avoid you." Galaxy groaned out. 

"How cute. But look where it got you." Quintessa stated as she walked over to the fallen blonde. 

Galaxy stared at the monster in fear before crying out as she was kicked in the ribs. Quintessa enjoyed torturing the blonde before get shot at. That was the last thing Galaxy saw before she passed out. 

When she woke up, Galaxy saw she was in Ratchet's med bay covered in bandages. She attempted to sit up but a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. Galaxy saw it was Optimus who was next to her. 

"Optimus I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to encounter her." she said and he smiled softly at her. 

"I know. I am just glad we got in time." Optimus told her and she nodded. 

"I take it I'll be here for a while?" Galaxy asked. 

"Yes. Ratchet was not happy at all. So don't expect to get out of here so soon. But with Quintessa gone thanks to your sister sealing her away, we can help you and her deal with your aunt." Optimus explained. 

Galaxy gave him a surprised look. She never expected that at all. 

"Optimus you don't have to." the injured human said. 

"You helped us for years, now it is our turn to help you. This is something you and your sister can't do alone. Now get some rest. You had a eventful and painful day." Optimus said and Galaxy nodded. 

He smiled as he saw Galaxy fall back to sleep. He adored her and saw her as his daughter, adopted but still. Seeing Quintessa use her like a rag doll infuriated him. But not as much as Serena. 

When he left, Optimus ran into Serena and Bumblebee right outside the med bay doors. 

"How is she?" Serena asked. 

"Sleeping but healing perfectly fine." he told her. 

Both of them sighed in relief. The two of them were scared and worried about her. However they knew Galaxy would pull through like she always did. 

"By the way thank you for wanting to help us with Celeste. Even with the possibility of us dying." Serena said looking at the two Autobots. 

"No problem. She helped us a lot, so why not do the same in return. And that's a risk we are willing to take since Gal did the same." Bumblebee said smiling at Serena. 

However in the med bay Galaxy could hear them clear as day. Tears fell down her cheeks and her heart ached. She didn't want them to do that but she knew she couldn't stop them either. Galaxy prayed to every deity out there no one would die this time. 

_Three months later_

Galaxy struggled to get the rubble out of her way as she left the destroyed estate. Celeste had attacked them viciously without warning. They barely had time to have Galaxy hide. Once outside she let out a cry of pain. 

She knew this would happen and it hurt because she couldn't prevent it. Galaxy then stood up and began making her way to Celeste's base. As she walked Galaxy got more and more angrier. By the time she reached Celeste's base her eyes were pure black. 

She kicked down the door and marched through. The demons and monsters stood no chance against her. Galaxy took them down with ease using her magic, sword and gun. 

"Where's my family!" she yelled storming through the place. 

The blonde soon found Celeste and her family but they were imprisoned. 

"Glad you could come." Celeste said with a sneer. 

Galaxy glared at the woman before walking over to those she locked up. She froze when Celeste began to talk. 

"Sadly you won't be getting them back." she said. 

Galaxy watched in horror as she slaughtered all of them with ease. She began to tremble as tears fell down her face. However when Galaxy turned to face Celeste she had a look of murderous rage. 

She summoned her wings and sword and lunged at her vile aunt attacking. Celeste cackled and countered the attack. They went back and forth for a while, Galaxy not giving in despite feeling tired. 

"You certainly are stubborn. But that only gets you so far." Celeste said with a grin. 

Galaxy glared and charged again but this time Celeste waited. She then severed Galaxy's wings and the young woman rolled after hitting the ground. Galaxy struggled to sit up due to the pain. 

"This time you won't get away." Celeste said walking towards Galaxy. 

Except she never did because Galaxy vanished in a flash of light. Celeste snarled and looked around. 

"You can't hide from me you little disgrace." she yelled. 

"Are you sure of that?" Alpha Trion said as he appeared before her with Vector Prime next to him. 

"We sent her somewhere she will be safe from you." Vector Prime said glaring. 

"And to make sure you can't we are trapping you within a inescapable prison. Galaxy does not deserve this." Alpha Trion said. 

Celeste was then sucked through a portal snarling in rage and yelling. Once she was gone Vector turned to his brother. 

"I hope we made the right call sending young Galaxy to that dimension." he said. 

"We did. She will be able to help them. I also deaged her to twenty one so she is the age of those she will meet who are like her. Galaxy will be fine." Alpha Trion said. 

"I hope you are right. Now we best give those Celeste killed a happy afterlife. I am just glad she didn't go for their human allies. Not including Serena." Vector Prime said. 

"Agreed. I left them all letters explaining what I plan to do. Now it is best if we leave." Alpha Trion said. 

They all soon left leaving the area empty as if no one was there. 

_**In a different dimension** _

Galaxy groaned as she woke up in a bed. She blinked confused but winced when she stretched hurting the now healing scars on her back. The young woman got up and went to the mirror in her room and saw she was once again twenty one. 

She blinked in confusion until she saw a note on her bedside table. Galaxy picked it up and smiled. 

"Of course you two would do this." she said quietly. 

Galaxy then decided to look for a job. She did need some form of income to live. Picking up a newspaper, Galaxy flipped to the job offerings page. However one ad caught her eye. 

"'Own and run your own Freddy Fazbear pizzeria'. That actually sounds like fun." she said outloud. 

Galaxy decided to call later to apply but for now she would rest. This was a new start for her and she would make the most of it. 


End file.
